The Stinger
The Stinger is the third episode of season 3 of F is for Family. Synopsis Things take an ugly turn when Rosie isn't given Frank's job after his promotion, while Sue presents her newest invention. Kevin starts summer school and detention, where he has a hard time until he rattles his teacher. Bill has a severe mishap while at the pool. Plot Sue gets an idea for her new invention and wants to present it to the women of the neighbourhood. They are less than impressed but are intimidated into buying the product anyways. Kevin starts summer school. At first he is ridiculed when the very strict teacher reads his journal out loud. But he manages to best him with insults and earn the respect of his peers. Kevin refused by saying "Jerkin (Mr. Durkin) had no money!" and spend the rest of the summer school in detention. Brandy Dunbarton has taken over the airline and erects a monument to her late Husband and Nephew (in which Frank and Rosie gave dissatisfied glares toward it because of their Hatred towards them). Frank is promoted, but he must keep his old job as well with no pay raise. Rosie doesn't get promoted though everyone expected him to. Bill and Phillip go to the pool where he ditches Phillip to talk to Bridget Fitzsimmons. He winds up getting an erection in the pool, which causes him to refuse to get out when the pool is evacuated for a thunder storm. When he is pulled out, his swim trunks are pulled off causing much embarrassment. Bridget however is impressed, as she see's it as an act of rebellion. Trivia * Title Reference: Bill getting an erection while at the pool. * Frank is promoted to Bob Pogo's old job. * Sue comes up with an all-purpose kitchen tool: the Forkoontula. * According to Sue, the Unborn Fourth Child will arrive in approximately 4 Months. * Kevin starts summer school and summer school detention. Quotes Mr. Fitzsimmons: 'Bridget, we gotta go. '''Bridget: '''I wanna swim. '''Mr. Fitzsimmons: '''And I wanna piss without blood. Now, come on. I still got to fish a stillborn possum out of the Eastside pool. '''Bridget: '''I'm staying! Fuck those Eastside dick blisters! '''Bill: '''She's wonderful. '''Mr. Fitzsimmons: '''Well then fuck your mother and fuck you too! gasps and looks at Mr. Fitzsimmons '''Mr. Fitzsimmons: '''It's all right, everyone. She's my daughter. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Mr. Durkin: '''I guess I had to repeat this lesson just for you, Mr. Murphy. x is the variable...''rock star. Solve for X! '''Kevin: '''Just give me back my book. '''Mr. Durkin: '''SOLVE FOR X! '''Nuber: '''Yeah, solve for X! and his friends laugh at Kevin '''Kevin: '''I can't! '''Mr. Durkin: '''Maybe if you weren't wasting your time writing your nursery rhymes, you would get it. This is why you're at summer school. '''Kevin: '''Yeah, well you're here too! '''Nuber: '''Oh shit. '''Kevin: '''Maybe if you were smart, you wouldn't be...stuck in a...sweat box teaching a dildo like me! '''Nuber: '''Oh shit! '''Mr. Durkin: '''I'm here because I care, "Mr. Poetry Man"! '''Kevin: '''Yeah?! I think you here because you need the money judging by that hole in your slacks, Mr. Jerkin! '''Nikki: '''This kid's got balls! '''Morehead: '''There is a word that rhymes with Durkin! '''Mr. Durkin: This hole is when I got SHOT last semester! Kevin: 'What about the garbage bag on your car window? '''Morehead: '''OH MY GOD! '''Kevin: '''Jerkin has no money! '''Students: '"Jerkin has no money!" 'Kevin: '''Murphy, you started this. Get out! cheers for Kevin except Mr. Durkin ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Jeffery: '(to Bill) '''You hanging out with girls now, you fairy? '''Bridget: '''Go shit in your fist, fuckface!Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes